Infection, Part II
Summary An entire apartment complex is forced into quarantine when cases of the deadly virus turns into an epidemic. P.D. chases a lead that could point to a case of bioterrorism and Will gets dangerously close to the suspect. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Special Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann * Annie Ilonzeh as Paramedic Emily Foster * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Lisseth Chavez as Officer Vanessa Rojas * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight Guest Stars * Kathleen Munroe as Doctor Andrea Danover * Aaron Serotsky as Doctor David Seldon * Kyla Kenedy as Amanda * Deirdre Madigan as Sharlene Hughes * Adam Tran as Dennis Quan Co-Stars * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Sarah Brooks as Paramedic Juliette * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Andrew White as Bruno Geller * Louise Lamson as Doctor Heather Holcomb * Julian Hester as John Sorenstein * Kristina Valada-Viars as Nurse Maya Diaz * Anna Maldonado as CT Tech Charlotte Rosales * Adam Wesley Brown as Shane * Danny Catlow as Dalton * Dolly McCarthy as Newscaster Gloria * Michael Christopher Collins as Newscaster Bob * Josh Zagoren as Reporter Jim Myers * Dana Cruz as Female Reporter #1 * Jennifer Jelsema as Female Reporter #2 * Karla Beard as Trish Ferguson * Scott Anderson as Bart Hopkins * John Librizzi as Apartment Manager * Eunji Kim as Veronica Song * Steve King as Infected Man Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * Nick Berrisford as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "Infection, Part I", continues with the Chicago Med episode "Infection, Part II" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "Infection, Part III". Gallery Cm0504a.jpg Cm0504b.jpg Cm0504c.jpg Cm0504d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Same Title episodes